


My Own Heart

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam and John find something in common.





	My Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John, why does your sister keep staring at us?  This was the prompt that started it all :P

 

  
“Dude, why does your sister keep staring at us?”

 

 

They had a small moment of time, just a quick moment and the last thing he wanted to be thinking about was John’s sister but she was watching them and it made him uncomfortable.

 

 

“Why is your brother?”

 

 

Sam looked at John and shrugged.  “He’s not very trusting.  Paranoid and a little jealous.”  It was a lot easier to say things like that since Judgment Day.  People lost everything and if you had something, someone, to hold onto you did it however you could.

 

 

“Mine too.”

 

 

John kissed him hard and Sam moaned into it, into the feel of John’s hands hooked through his hair as he pressed them closer.  He bit at Sam’s ear.  “We could ask them to join.”

 

 

Sam let back his head and laughed, his eyes coming back to John’s blown dark with lust and desire.  “You’re a man after my own heart.”

 


End file.
